Blakers
What would you say are some of your goals this season? - VioletValkyrie, BB4 : Don't get caught lying until it's too late for people to do anything about it if I have to or want to lie. - Blakers, BB4 ---- Blakers is the winner of BB4. He previously competed in BB1, BB2, and BB3. Gameplay Personality : It has come to my attention that my action of voting you out could be seen as offensive, selfish and hurtful. I never intended to make you hate me. I want you to understand that I was merely trying to win BB for once, though I can see now that it may appear that I was way too sneaky. Please accept my *something* apology. Moving forward, I will attempt to be a little more honest. That being said, I would very much appreciate it if you don't vote me out ever. Sincerely, your friend, right? Blakers. - Blakers, to Gekki, in the form of the apology meme Big Brother 1: Winter Escape In BB1, Blakers was on the outs of the Giga Alliance, working with a Minority Alliance instead. He played in an underdog position for most of the game. Immediately after his eviction, he was voted back into the game during a Revenge & Redemption twist, and came into power and placed himself in a more secure spot. However, after his ally scattered mind was modkilled, and the other side of the house came into power, he was evicted and became the final member of the jury. Comp History Voting History Big Brother 2: Clique Collusion In BB2, Blakers was set in the Offbeats clique, which quickly left Blakers isolated and alone as his teammates placed 12th and 11th respectively. After the cliques dissolved, Blakers aligned with players like NinjaPenguin and VioletValkyrie, relying on them to make it further into the game. However, when he lost an improbable HOH to PikaMasterJesi, he was nominated, and the lack of a POV that week sent him packing to the jury. Comp History Voting History Big Brother 3: Out of the Box In BB3, Blakers made a noticeable step up in his game, including himself in the massive Galactic Empire from the get-go. He along with these allies maneuvered his way through the jury phase, avoiding much conflict. However he was placed into a duel by Lorde, and lost to Mariano. This resulted in him becoming the final member of the jury for the second time in three seasons. Comp History Note: 1 Mariano was given an automatic HOH upon returning to the game through the Long Road Back twist. Voting History } | – | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 8 | – | Lorde (To Save) | Yes |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 9 | | Violet | Yes |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 10 | | colspan=2 style="background-color:#C0C0C0;" | Ineligible |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | Finale | | Lorde | Yes |} Big Brother 4: House of Horrors In BB4, Blakers amped up his game even further. With Lorde as his ride-or-die, they dictated nearly every eviction, and played puppet master brilliantly from start to finish in both the reborn Galactic Empire and the new Fab Five alliance. He reached the finale without once being nominated. However, with an unexpected competitor in TE, results looked uncertain. After the jury's tie vote of 3-3-1, Lorde broke the tie, awarding Blakers victory after four long seasons. Comp History Note: 1 Blakers was granted immunity by being shot with the Silver Gun and Bullet, granting him the first seat in the Final 3. Voting History Trivia * He hosted Big Brother 6: Training & Tributes solo. Category:Players Category:BB1 Players Category:BB2 Players Category:BB3 Players Category:BB4 Players Category:Winners Category:Hosts